freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:El kricket
Chatlog For previous messages go to Chatlog The main I like the things you've done so far to the main page. However do note that in the slideshow the "List of characters" tab is not displaying correctly, it just showes faces instead of the whole picture. I... I am the King! 17:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I know it just selects the left upper corner (at least the manga came out really great). im gonna check the help wikia to see if i can do just like wikia homepage. El Krickettalk 17:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) (note) Your attention is needed over at the Scarlett Ohara page due to inability to edit (malfunction). I... I am the King! 19:38, October 3, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? cant you edit it? maybe its cause of the new layout...idk for now. El Krickettalk 21:04, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Im blocked too. tell you this, ill delete the page and you create the page again. if it fails again its the layout. El Krickettalk 21:30, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Thx i'll do. I... I am the King! 16:06, October 5, 2011 (UTC) btw: when are you going to whipe the page? Since it's still there as all. sorry about that, i thought i already done it a few days ago. El Krickettalk 21:14, October 5, 2011 (UTC) As for this "malfunction". I think i know where the problems lay at. Care to hear me out? I... I am the King! 14:20, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes unless you have written below. El Krickettalk 20:45, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Forest did below. And Hey you're back! I... I am the King! 20:48, October 21, 2011 (UTC) The refs. As i've been most eager to create this page, however i wanted to discuss it with you first. This concerns the multiple pop/history/character references the "Freezing" series contains. What i want is simple, a seperate page devoted to uncovering all the references/hinted references the series has upto now. For i have a sharp eye for these refs. and want to share them. I... I am the King! 06:34, October 7, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by refs? some kind of trivia? I think its ok, but how are you gonna organize that page? El Krickettalk 20:49, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Refs. is short for References... You know.. Popculture/history/etc. references. About the organization of the page, I was thinking about the same layout as our Glossary page. I... I am the King! 20:57, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...sounds good (although you dont need my permission to do this). But come tell me when the page is half-way done so I can take a look. El Krickettalk 21:20, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I... I am the King! 21:24, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Freezing_Wiki:Sand_box Hi, I was testing out that "Layout:Character" you made, and created Freezing_Wiki:Sand_box. Unfortunately, it is uneditable. Can you delete it? Thanks. From what I understand of Layouts, they don't work; and you need to add "paragraphs" in each section (Layout Builder button), and input boxes on each line of the infobox parameter list. I was advised at the Admin and Founder Community Forum to use preload boilerplates instead. See http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_Forum:Add_New_Page_Layouts I think this also reveals the nature of the problem that occurred at Scarlett Ohara before. ForestMonthZero 06:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) No problem, ill delete it right away! about the layouts its not really coming so great =/. I gave a quick read on that link, but i have to leave the layouts for some other day... El Krickettalk 20:56, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Quote Template Yo Kricket. Since i want to make our wikia a little more "Anime/manga/manwha" related. I decided to add character quotes to all charachter pages (idea taken form Fairy Tail Wiki). However do we have a quote template? If so then gimme a holler about it! I... I am the King! 19:52, October 11, 2011 (UTC) NVM... i got one... I... I am the King! 09:21, October 13, 2011 (UTC) About the the quote the name is "Cquote" (I think this template works fine). El Krickettalk 21:34, October 21, 2011 (UTC) No the one I have now is better (looks alot like Fairy Tail wikis' one) y'know... I... I am the King! 22:01, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Getting back onto the topic... As I asked before I'll ask once more, would it not be in the best of interests to have me as the 2nd admin on this wiki. Seeing as you've been "away" for over a week now. Also in one of the above stated headers Forest asked you if you could remove a page he made. However since you are not here this matter remains unattended to. If you would give me admin rights I can keep 'clean ship' in your absence and of course deal with matters such as Forests' request and the like. I... I am the King! 11:12, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I was offline over a week cause i had report delivery on tuesday, presentation on wendesday, test on thursday and theory driving test on friday (almost a "full house" xD). I deleted the page anyway and about the admin rights you re right, im not gonna have much more free time than the weekends, but ill leave a message on your talk page about that privillage. El Krickettalk 21:13, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'll be looking forward to it. And it seems as if you are a busy-bee. Just drink some coffee and you'll be back no problem! I... I am the King! 21:20, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Expanded Wiki Navigation Have you had a chance to look at ? "Expanded Wiki Navigation" seems like a good addition for this wiki, as it would allow level 3 menus. ForestMonthZero 05:57, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Just saw a little while ago...looks like a perfect time to test it. El Krickettalk 21:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Layout:Character page I think I have a solution cooked up for you. Try out Freezing Wiki:Article wizard This uses a preload template Template:Preload character page And the instructions for users on how to edit after the preload is loaded is contained on Template:Preload character page intro ForestMonthZero 09:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC)